1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved combination of a hatch cover for a railroad car and a holddown bar for the hatch cover and to a method of making such combination as well as to a railroad car utilizing such combination of the hatch cover and holddown bar.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a combination of a hatch cover for a railroad car and a holddown bar for the hatch cover, the holddown bar having opposed ends one of which is adapted to be pivotally mounted to the car and the other of which is adapted to be releasably latched to the car while a medial portion thereof intermediate the opposed ends extends transversely across the hatch cover.
For example, see FIGS. 1-12 of this application which disclose part of the subject matter of the copending patent application, Ser. No. 412,416, filed Aug. 27, 1982, and wherein each holddown bar operates independently of the operation of its respective hatch cover.